Another Abnegation
by maria.writer150
Summary: Tris wasn't the only Abnegation that transferred to Dauntless. There was also Xandra, the younger sister Tobias had to leave behind. Read the story in Xandra's point of view. The summary isn't the best but give this story a chance. Hopefully you will enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to choose?" I asked my older brother Tobias as he washes the dishes.

"You know I can't do that. It's against the rules," Tobias replied.

"Mmm maybe Candor. You're a very _follow the rules_ all the time kind of guy," I dry the dish he hands to me. Tobias rolls his eyes.

We both dry our hands on the gray dishcloth and began walking towards the door. But before we leave the house, he kneels down to be at eye level with me and said.

"Alexandra, no matter what happens today… You know that I love you right?"

"I know Ty," I replied with a positive tone.

"I mean it Alexandra, I will always love you, no matter what happens," he continued getting more serious as each word escapes his mouth.

"Ty, are you going to…" he kisses me on the forehead cutting me off and whispered, "You have to stay strong and have hope," I nodded.

I hug him for possibly the last time and he held my hand as we walked towards the bus stop that would take us to the choosing ceremony. Once we arrived at The Hub, we immediately joined the other Abnegation members.

"Alexandra!" I hear my father Marcus calls out. I turn around and see him motioning me to join him.

"Come on Ty, dad's calling us," I told my brother. We both turn around to head for my father's direction but he mouthed the words _stay there _to Ty. Ty hugs me one more time and tells me that he loves me. Then Ty stiffens up and turned back around as I began walking towards my father.

"What can I do for you father?" I asked him.

"Go home," he replied coldly.

"But father, Tobias is choosing his faction today. I want to be there for him,"

"Don't make me say it again Alexandra," my father replied harsher this time.

I nod and began walking home.

A few hours later I hear footsteps outside our home. I ran towards the door and waited for Ty. (The initiates can be seen from our home). I waited and waited but… nothing. I saw the group of initiates pass by after a few hours but Ty wasn't with them. Eventually I remembered that I had to make dinner tonight so I went back inside to get started. The door opens and something inside of me just thought it would be Ty so I ran to the living room. But no… It was just my father, my angry father. He looks at me and…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alexandra Eaton," my father, also our leader Marcus, calls out awakening me from my thoughts. I stand up from my seat and began walking towards the stage. I stare carefully at the bowls before I finally picked up the knife. I slit my palm and allowed my blood to drip on the dauntless coals.

**Applause-Cheers-Gasps** all escape the people's mouths. I was to afraid to look at my father's eyes so I just looked straight into the eyes of one of the pierced Dauntless members. He looked tough but I saw a half-smile appear on his face. I walk off the stage towards my new faction and was greeted with slaps on the shoulder. As soon as the ceremony ended, my new faction Dauntless sprinted onto the city.

They began climbing the large poles that held the train tracks above us together. I mimicked what they were doing. As I did when they all began chasing and then jumping onto a moving train. I made the jump onto the train no problem but I still needed to catch my breath and process what was going on. Everything had just seemed to be moving so fast. But that soon came to a halt when the Dauntless born began jumping out of the moving train and onto the roof of a not so stable brick building. The jump out almost caused me my life. I caught on to the ledge and barely managed to pull myself onto the roof. A few steps from me, I hear a girl scream and then she began to shed tears. She was looking at the ground and by the looks of her, something bad just happened so I just continued walking towards the other Dauntless members.

The pierced Dauntless guy I shared a stare with at the choosing ceremony introduced himself as Eric, one of our leaders.

"The only way to get into Dauntless is through here," Eric points at a hole through the roof.

"Is there water at the bottom?" a Euradite transfer asked.

"Guess you'll just have to find out." Eric replies. "So who'll go first?" he asks amused.

"Me," another Abnegation transfer such as myself volunteered. She looks familiar, but I'm not sure. I probably have just seen her around school.

Person after person, they jumped onto the dark hole. I went after one of the other Euradite transfers' who was way too full of himself.

"Can I borrow your knife?" I ask Eric. He looks at me as if he was scanning me and then said.

"Sure," he hands me one of the three knives he had in his boot. I tear the lower part of my gray dress creating a slit that ran all the way up to my upper thigh. I hand Eric back his knife, climbed over the ledge, and jumped into the darkness. I felt as if I was flying for those five seconds that I was possibly falling to my death. Relieved, I fell onto a net. I bounced on the net a few times before I was finally stable and was angled to the ground by some other Dauntless members. One of the guys held his hand out to me and helped my get to the ground.

That touch, that hand… It can't be him… He must have chosen Candor or Amity. I look at the guy's face to only have my theory confirmed. It is he… Ty, I mean Tobias.

"Th-th-thank you, " I stuttered. I walk towards the other initiates as six more people entered the building.

"Welcome to Dauntless, I am Lynn. All you Dauntless born, come with me. Transfers, go with Four," And just like that, the large group was split up.

Tobias stands in front of our transfer group.

"Four, like the number," a female Candor transfer said smugly.

"What's your name?" Tobias, I mean Four asked the Candor girl.

"Christina," she replied.

"Well if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut," he said in a way that was more of an order not a reply.

Who is this guy? No way is he the guy that was once my brother.

Four showed us to the pit and to the dormitory. He left us in the dormitory and told us to get dressed in our new clothes for we will be eating soon.

The obnoxious guy whose name I found is Peter made a sexual comment toward Tris, the other abnegation girl.

"Hi, I'm Will," a Euradite transfer held his hand out to me to shake.

"Ar… I mean I'm Xandra," I smile and shakes his hand.

"So, transferring from abnegation huh. That's different," he says.

"Maybe so, but this is where I belong," I reply.

"Oh please, stiffs like you and first jumper over there don't belong here," Peter interjects.

"Dauntless are suppose to be the protectors of the city. I've only been around you for a few minutes and I can already tell that you're an asshole. Are you sure you belong here?" I reply to him.

He was stunned for a minute but then mumbled, "Well you surely didn't belong to abnegation,"

"Initiates let's go! Time's a-wasting!" our Dauntless leader Eric yells as he walks into the room.

We all quickly formed a line and followed him to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Four's POV**

I help the initiates get down from the net while lost in my own mind when I noticed a scar on one of the abnegation female transfers thigh. But it's probably just a resemblance. I quickly steal a look from the girl's face and was surprised by what I saw. It's Alexandra. My sister. _Th-th-thank you_ she stuttered. Before I can say anything, she was already walking towards the other initiates.

**Xandra's POV**

I knew from a very young age that I never truly belonged to Abnegation. Yes I felt joy whenever I helped others but… I didn't always like putting others before myself. Thinking about what Peter said to me though makes me wonder. What if he's right? What if I really don't belong here? What if the life that I should have chosen is at Euradite? The girl from testing said that that was my second highest faction. I don't even know anymore, it's too late to do anything about anything now.

"You all remember Four," Eric's voice echoes off the walls as he points and introduces Tobias to us once again. We nod.

"I'm going to be supervising you throughout your initiation," Four says.

"At least until you get cut," Eric interjects.

"I'm sorry but did you say get cut?" Will asks the two.

"Yes," Eric continues.

"No one said anything about getting cut, that's…" continued Will.

"Unfair? Because if you're scared of getting cut, then you don't belong here… You chose us, now it's our turn to choose you," Eric continued annoyed but in a powerful leadership type of tone. "Follow me to the dining area,"

As I entered the room, people scattered into many different directions. Will nudges me on my side motioning me to follow him. We joined a table full of the other transferees consisting of; Will, Christina, Al, and Tris.

I just listened and gave an occasional nod as the four had their conversation. They were talking about their factions when a familiar voice entered my ears.

"From now on, I don't want to hear about your other factions," Four said in a demanding tone.

Him and Tris had some type of argument and I just gazed at the two. I lock eyes with Four right before us pledges were asked to stand by the leader of Dauntless, Max. He gave some sort of speech and then we were all released to rest in our new home.

The following morning, we were awoken by a booming voice.

"Breakfast, then your training begins initiates! 20 minutes then be out in the pit,"

I quickly got dressed, ate a muffin, and then got out in the training room with 5 minutes to spare. Eric was there and he just looked at me for about 30 seconds before being nudged by Tobias to signal that we were to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right now, we are going to test your hand to hand combat," Eric began.

"For how long?" one of my fellow initiates asked.

"Until one of you is incapable of fighting," Eric continued.

"Or stops the fight," Four added.

"New rules. Fight till the other one can't anymore," Eric corrected.

Four whispered something and Eric glares at him.

"First up, Al and Will," Eric says looking at the two initiates. Al obviously looks as if he has the physical advantage but Will doesn't look like one to give up. After a few minutes of brutal beating, Al puts Will to unconsciousness.

"Victory to Al!" Eric yells. We didn't know whether to cheer for the guy or gasp in shock for Will. But that was soon no longer the dilemma when Eric announces the next match. Knockout after knockout it went until it was my turn. I was the 5th match.

"Well this is going to be our first opposite gender match. Everyone give a round of applause to Peter and… Xandra," Eric announces.

"That's not fair," Peter complains.

"Why not?" Four asks giving Peter a look so strong it's almost enough to make him wet himself.

"She's a girl! I can't fight a girl! It doesn't look good for my image," Peter whines.

"What image? We're all just starting out down here," I replied annoyed.

"Still, a girl's a girl," Peter protested.

"Shut up!" Eric yelled at him, "and fight,"

"What if I knock her out? I can't have that on my conscience man," Peter replied.

"You don't need to worry about your conscience… Because I'm not the one who's going to be knocked out," I replied to him just ready to wipe the smug look off his face.

A bunch of "oooh's" escaped the mouths of my fellow initiates.

"Enough talking and just get in the ring," Tobias finally said. His head just kept down.

I entered the ring as well as Peter. I stand in a fighting stance waiting for Peter to throw the first punch.

"You wasted enough time already. Let's see some action!" Eric yells at us.

Peter throws his right fist onto my face, which I immediately dodged. I crouch down and sweep him off his feet using my left foot. He was stunned which gave me the opportunity to punch him so hard in the face with my right fist that he fell down. He tries to stand up but I slammed my body onto him then sat on him. Peter tries to uppercut my face but ultimately misses. I start punching him from each side of his face before seeing that he was done. I get off of him and began walking away when Peter also stands and punches me from the back. Or so he thought. I grab his fist with my right hand and pushed it down.

"I will hit you so hard right now that you will be knocked out, or I will break your hand ensuring that you're going to go through our physical challenges at a disadvantage," I whisper so quietly that only he can hear it.

I knee him in the shins and slam his face onto the ground.

"He's done," Eric commented.

Edward, one of Peter's friends, runs to him on the mat to check if he was still breathing.

"He's still alive, I didn't hit him that hard," I said aloud before Edward had a chance to say anything. I stand next to Al on the side that separated the people who still have to fight and those who already won.

"That was intense," Al whispered to me.

"He deserved it," one of the other people on our side said.

"No one deserves to be beaten like that," I replied.

The girl was taken aback by my comment and fell quiet. The next fight was between Tris and Molly. Molly was no doubt superior to Tris's smaller frame. 10 seconds into the fight, you could already tell that it was unfair, unjust, and just plain pathetic. As soon as Molly knocked Tris to the ground… I was through watching. I walked towards Eric.

"Can I go now?" I asked him.

"Just because you're done doesn't mean you can leave," he replied not taking his eyes off the mat.

"Please, this fight is just pathetic. You know already who's going to win," I replied.

"Maybe," but then Molly elbows Tris into her ribcage and you hear a crack. "You can leave early,"

"Thanks," I smile at him.

"Someone asks, you left on your own. It'll boost your rep," he replied back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I nod and began to walk away without the group even noticing. Or so I thought. As I reached the end of the hallway and made the turn, I was pushed to the wall with a hand over my mouth.

"Ty?" I said as I looked at my captor's face.

"It's me Xandra," he pulls me into a tight hug and does not let go.

"I don't know what to say to you," he releases me from his hug.

"Xandra, I'm sorry. I don't know either. I'm just really glad to see you," he says to me.

We stand next to each other in silence before I finally spoke up.

"As am I. I really missed you," I got on my toes and struggled to kiss him on the cheek.

"So you only grew by like an inch since I left," he joked. I punch him on his arm and then we both laugh silently.

"I really missed you Ty, things got so bad when you left," I struggle to get the words out as I hold my tears in. "Father was just…"

We hear footsteps coming towards the corner.

"Meet me tonight at 10 in the pit, okay?" he said.

I nod and began to walk towards the dormitory.

"And Xandra," I turned my head, "Call me Four,"

"Okay," I whispered and continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got in the dormitory before anyone else. I sat down on my bed and got lost in my thoughts. _So tonight I'll meet Ty… I mean Four. Why is his name Four? It couldn't have anything to do with Father. Could it? That's still a very interesting name. _

"You all did an adequate job for your first challenge," I got snapped from my thoughts and realize that the other initiates and Eric are in the room. "Considering half of you are not even here, let's call it a day," Eric said. "Before I leave… The one who fought the guy who said girls are weak," Everyone turned to look at me. "Oh yes you, come with me," our Dauntless leader motioned for me to follow him.

We were walking towards the training room.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him as we were walking.

"Absolutely not. You impressed me the most out of all of them, and that's quite difficult," he replied.

"Not really," I said under my breath.

He stops in front of me and turned. "Are you saying that I'm easily impressed?"

"Can I answer honestly?" I asked.

"Thought you were from Abnegation, not Candor," he replied. "But yeah,"

"No offense to the other initiates because some of them are terrifyingly deadly but… the fight between me and Peter was just… hyped up I guess,"

"You do realize that the guy you fought is twice your size and height right?" he said as if he was talking to a child.

"Sir, I'm not a child. I knew exactly what was happening. When I was younger, I saw a fight between a faction less man who was bigger than Al and a Dauntless soldier around my size. She defeated that man easily without the use of any weapons, she left untouched and unharmed. The fight between me and Peter was more on skill to be honest, not size,"

"And your saying Peter has no skill?" Eric makes eye contact with me.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. In this case he certainly didn't have any for he let his ego and mouth get in the way of that,"

"I like you, you're not like the others around here," he replied with a half smile.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact I'm from abnegation," I smiled back.

"That's not it. Since you came, I've seen nothing abnegation-like about you except your gray clothes in the beginning. Which you ripped using my knife. Who are you to ask a leader to borrow a knife?" he questioned me.

"As of now, I'm just an initiate sir," I replied.

"Plus I've also noticed that you keep looking at your reflection which I know is not an Abnegation right," Eric continued.

"So you've been checking me out? Noticing me?" I asked smiling.

"Wipe that look off your face stiff. As a leader it's my duty to know my member's moves," he replied.

I just smile at him.

"Go back to the dormitory and get some rest. And this stays confidential," he smiles back at me.

"Yes sir," I saluted him and began walking back to the dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Eric's POV**

Something about that initiate just really enlightens me. She's not like the other people around here. I immediately smile as soon as she turned and walked away from me. She's pretty, but too unpredictable. I can't be feeling this way. She could be putting me in jeopardy.

"Eric! How'd the first stage go?" Lynn yells awakening me from my thoughts.

"Not bad, how was yours?"

"Intense, these kids are tough, way different than we were,"

"We all know how deadly you were Lynn," I said.

"Were? I still AM darling," she corrected me. "I'll see you later, I have to go check in on the ones in the infirmary," I waved goodbye as she began walking away.

Xandra... This is going to be interesting.


End file.
